


Douce nuit, avec lui

by lucierole



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucierole/pseuds/lucierole
Summary: Un soir dans un saloon de Gun Frontier deux âmes solitaires vont faire connaissance. Pour être exact, deux capitaines vivant sous la même bannière. Cette  première rencontre pourrait -elle donner naissance à de nouveaux sentiments trop longtemps disparus?





	1. Chapter 1

Pensées du capitaine de l’Espérance :  
Je m’appelle Abigail kauffmann, capitaine de L’espérance, fille de Hans Kauffmann pirate de l’espace, mort au combat il y a un peu plus de deux ans lors d’un affrontement avec une flotte de la Coalition de Gaia. Mon uniforme porte les couleurs du nom de mon navire, à savoir le vert.  
Le pavillon qui flotte au-dessus de mon vaisseau est l’emblème à tête de mort aux tibias croisés affichant fièrement mon appartenance à cette communauté de personnes voulant vivre libres. Mon père, paix à son âme, m’a élevée sur son vaisseau et conditionnée pour prendre la relève.  
Mon navire est un vieux bombardier terrien d’avant la guerre du retour. Il n’est pas très moderne et puissant mais c’est mon héritage. Je survis en voguant sur la mer du dessus en pillant quelques navires cargos pour que mes hommes et moi puissions vivre selon nos convictions.  
Aujourd’hui nous venons de prendre une bonne rouste par une escadrille de Gaia. Satanée Coalition, elle ne peut pas nous lâcher un peu ? Quelle nous laisse tranquille bon sang ! Nous ne voulons pas de ses lois, je ne veux pas de son mode de vie. Comme je ne veux pas plier à ses exigences, elle me traque comme bon nombre d’entre nous jusqu’au plus profond de l’univers.  
L’espérance a souffert lors de notre dernière bataille avec une flotte de Gaia. Une petite halte sur Gun Frontier s’impose. Je dois remettre mon navire en état puis mes hommes sont fatigués. Je sais que sur cette planète nous seront tranquille, Gaia ne nous traque pas jusqu’ici, du moins pas pour l’instant. Cela fait des mois que nous n’avons pas mis les pieds sur la terre ferme.  
Ma solitude me pèse, il y a bien longtemps que je n’ai partagé mon lit avec un homme. Sur Gun, je devrais trouver dans l’un de ces saloons un bandit de passage pour passer la nuit avec moi. Je ne cherche pas un homme pour partager ma vie, juste quelqu’un pour assouvir mes désirs de femme.  
Je n’ai pas le temps pour une histoire d’amour puis ma condition ne me permet pas ce genre de plaisir. Sur cette planète, il n’y a que des bougres mais un peu de chaleur dans mon lit cette nuit me suffira. Je pousse la porte à deux battants de l’un des saloons de Gun Frontier.  
Des odeurs de tabac, de rhum et de sueurs me prennent à la gorge. Je balaie la pièce du regard, pas grand-monde dans ce taudis. Le peu d’hommes présents ici me dévisage.  
Je les observe cherchant celui qui pourrait me convenir. Mais rapidement ils remettent leur nez dans leur verre. Mon uniforme arborant l’emblème des pirates et mes armes à ma ceinture les ont certainement refroidis.  
Quelle imbécile je fais, j’aurai dû enfiler des vêtements moins révélateurs. Bah ! Aucune importance, quelques verres de bourbon me feront oublier mes envies. Je me dirige vers les tabourets du bar pour m’y asseoir. Le patron me demande ce que je veux boire.  
J’enquille mon premier bourbon cul sec et en réclame un autre sur le champ. Dans le fond de ce deuxième verre, en faisant tournoyer son liquide, je me noie dans mes pensées. Puis quelqu’un me frôle en prenant place près de moi. Une douce odeur de savon interpelle mes narines.  
Il y a encore des hommes dans ce monde qui ne sentent pas le chacal ? Je jette un rapide coup d’œil à cet homme. J’aperçois les tibias croisés surmontés de la tête de mort sur le col de sa veste, c’est l’un des nôtres. 

Pensées du capitaine de l’Arcadia :  
Je ne me présente plus maintenant, tout le monde sait qui je suis. L’œil droit sous un eyepatch, une balafre sur la joue gauche et ma cape noire ont fait ma réputation. Mon navire est craint de tous, même Gaia tremble devant l’Arcadia. Elle peut tressaillir, je l’exterminerai jusqu’au dernier de ses soldats, sans pitié, n’y remords.  
La Coalition de Gaia voudrait me faire plier le genou, m’ôter le droit de vivre libre et comme je l’entends, avec ses lois. Je lutterai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.  
L’ambiance sur mon vaisseau était plutôt tendue ces derniers temps.  
Mon équipage, sur le qui-vive vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, est épuisé par les confrontations journalières avec la Coalition. L’âme de l’Arcadia me conseilla de donner un peu de repos à mes hommes, l’histoire de deux ou trois jours. Gaia ne met pas les pieds sur cette planète, un concentré de ses ennemis y réside.  
Pirates, corsaires et bandits ne voulant pas vivre sous son régime politique trouvent refuge sur cette planète sans foi n’y loi. Nous voilà donc sur Gun Frontier depuis deux jours. L’Arcadia est désert, tous mes hommes ont débarqué pour passer du bon temps dans les saloons et les bordels de Gun. Moi je suis resté dans mes quartiers, nulle n’envie de m’amuser, obsédé par mes tourments.  
Ma belle et douce Miimé, la seule à qui je confie mes états d’âme, me conseille de me changer les idées en mettant les pieds sur terre, de respirer un air non conditionné me ferait le plus grand bien. Sur ses recommandations, je décide de débarquer pour noyer mes démons dans une bouteille de Bourbon.  
Avant tout, je me sépare de tout mon attirail qui pourrait faire croire que je suis le pirate le plus recherché de l’univers. Je préfère me méfier, sur Gun Frontier des ordures de la pire espèce pourraient me vendre à Gaia pour une poignée d’argent.  
Je troque ma cape et mon uniforme pour des vêtements moins caractéristiques mais révélant tout de même que je suis un pirate, cela m’évitera certains ennuis. Je dépose également mon Cosmodragon et mon sabre laser pour des armes plus classiques.  
Je me rends sur le pont principal où Yama, mon capitaine en second, exécute les taches que je lui ai ordonné d’effectuer le temps de notre escale ici. Je l’informe que je débarque quelques heures. Je me rends dans le saloon où j’ai mes petites habitudes. Je pousse la porte de l’établissement. Pas grand-monde ici ce soir.  
Puis mon regard est attiré vers le comptoir. Une longue chevelure brune, un uniforme vert épousant des courbes féminines attire mon regard. L’inconsciente, sait-elle qu’elle se trouve dans un repère de bêtes sauvages ? Je m’avance vers le bar en fixant le verso de cette silhouette aux contours agréablement sinueux.  
Mon œil unique se lamente de la perte de son jumeau à cet instant. Je m’assois sur le tabouret près de cette femme qui sans aucun doute de sait pas où elle a mis les pieds. En prenant place à ses côtés je discerne l’emblème de notre communauté.  
C’est un pirate, je comprends maintenant ce qu’elle fait ici, certainement la même chose que moi, noyée son désespoir dans un bon verre de bourbon, d’après ce que je vois. La demoiselle est seule et pourrait avoir des ennuis avec les mauvaises âmes qui se trouvent sur cette planète. Je m’assois à ses côtés, pose mes mains sur le comptoir puis en homme poli je la salue. - Bonsoir Madame.  
Pensées d’Abi et de Harlock. Abi : J’avale la dernière gorgée de mon deuxième bourbon et je réponds au salut de l’homme. - Bonsoir.

Il n’y a pas grand-monde en ce début soirée. Ajoute-t-il. Abi : Je le regarde de nouveau. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose de ses traits ! La moitié de son profile droit est dissimulé par le col de sa veste. Ses cheveux en pagaille lui cachent pratiquement tout le reste du visage sauf le coin de ses lèvres et le bout du nez. Drôle de personnage.  
\- Effectivement c’est très calme ici.  
\- Ce n’est pas toujours le cas.  
\- Un habitué du lieu ?  
\- Si l’on peut dire ainsi. Que fais-tu seule dans ce saloon, c’est dangereux ici ?  
Abi : Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire à lui, si une femme ne peut plus boire un verre tranquille.  
\- Bien si je veux un homme pour partager ma couche cette nuit je pense être au bon endroit, non ?  
Harlock : Eh bien, elle a le mérite d’être clair !  
\- Ho, je vois !  
Abi : ha, je suis désagréable, il est poli, s’interroge sur ma solitude dans cet établissement qui pourrait m’attirer des ennuis comme il s’en inquiète. Je vais m’excuser.  
\- Pardonne mon irritabilité, mon vaisseau est en miette et je suis épuisée.  
\- Je te paie un verre ?  
Abi : je lui souris et le dévisage, merde un borgne balafré.  
Harlock : Elle me regarde avec insistance, j’espère qu’elle ne m’a pas reconnu.  
\- Pourquoi pas !  
Abi : Comme cet homme m’offre un verre, la moindre des politesses est de me présenter.  
\- Je m’appelle Abigail kauffmann capitaine de L’espérance.  
Harlock : Femme, pirate et capitaine, ravi de te rencontrer jolie rebelle !


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Enchanté Abigail, je m’appelle Franklin, sans navire pour l’instant.  
Harlock : Je dois lui mentir pour plusieurs raisons. Je ne sais pas à qui j’ai affaire, elle pourrait être un espion de Gaia. Puis les femmes, soit elles me fuient comme la peste car j’ai une réputation d’animal sauvage avec la gente féminine ou bien elles se jettent sur moi pour avoir eu le privilège d’être passées dans mon lit.  
La belle affaire. Il est préférable qu’elle ne sache pas qui je suis, pour elle, pour moi. D’échanger quelques mots avec ce capitaine pourrait me divertir, me sortir de ce monde de silence qui est le mien.  
Abi : Étant de la même graine et combattant le même ennemi, une amitié patriotique est d’office installée. Nos sujets de conversations sont nombreux et perçus du même œil. L’échange verbal est donc facile entre nous.  
Harlock : Contre toute attente je me surprends à m’interroger sur Abi. Cette fille n’est pas mon style de femme mais plus je la regarde plus je la désire. Il y a bien longtemps que j’ai posé les mains sur une femme mais ce n’est pas cette envie primaire qui m’envahit.  
Je me passe volontiers de ces ébats sans émotion, autant ne rien faire du tout. Je me perds dans ses yeux aussi noirs que le fond de l’univers. Les pointes de ses cheveux bruns ondulent sur sa chute de reins dont la courbure est excitante.  
Je détaille, je dessine les lignes de sa bouche quand elle ne pose pas ses yeux sur moi, pour qu’elle ne discerne pas la gourmandise dans le mien. J’imagine son souffle sous mon oreille, un baiser glissant sur ma poitrine de ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses.  
La caresse de ses cheveux précédant la douceur de ses mains vers mon bas-ventre puis s’aventure en dessous de cette limite qui est mon intimité.  
Abi : Après quelques heures à converser avec ce pirate, Je l’écoute sans comprendre ses mots. Mon corps réagit selon l’intonation de sa voix dont le timbre grave et profond m’envoûte. Abi qu’est ce qui t’arrive ? Puis arrête de l’observer ainsi, tu vas le gêner !  
Ha, je suis charmée par cette cicatrice qui lui traverse la joue, une once de brutalité contrastant avec les doux traits de son visage. Ce qui me déplaisait chez ce pirate tout à l’heure me séduit maintenant. Non, non, non, ne t’attarde pas sur sa bouche comme ça.  
Puis si, j’aimerai juste que cette sensualité effleure mes lèvres. Dommage que ses longs cheveux dissimulent une grande partie de son visage, impossible de discerner son ovale. Il me plaît finalement cet homme. Pourquoi, j’ai ce pincement au cœur lorsque qu’il me fixe comme à cet instant précis ?  
Son œil unique est triste, je ressens une douleur profonde ou du désespoir, enfin je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter cela.  
\- Abi, quand comptes-tu repartir de cette planète ?  
\- Demain matin aux aurores, je pense.  
Abi : Il me fait peur là, son regard est sombre. À quoi pense-t-il en m’observant de la sorte ?  
Harlock : Je ne peux pas la quitter sans savoir, il faut que je lui demande.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrai faire l’affaire ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais de moi dans ton lit.  
Abi : J’avais complètement oublié le but de ma venue dans ce taudis. La proposition est alléchante, il me plait beaucoup. J’ai vu l’enseigne d’un hôtel face au saloon.  
\- À l’hôtel en face, maintenant ?  
Harlock : Je vois dans son regard que je lui plais mais pourra-t-elle me donner ce que j’attends ? Je lui propose de me suivre, dans quelques instants je serais fixé. Se sera quitte ou double.  
\- Très bien, suis-moi.  
Abi : je le suis de l’autre côté de la rue. Il demande une chambre à l’hôtelière et sort une bourse pour payer. Je le pousse sur le côté du comptoir pour prendre place devant l’hôtelière.  
Il est hors de question qu’il paye cette chambre. C’est moi qui lui est tendu la perche en lui disant que je cherchais un homme pour la nuit. Puis je ne veux pas qu’il pense qu’il m’a acheté comme une vulgaire catin, qu’il ne se croit pas tout permis sur ma personne.  
\- C’est moi qui paie.  
Harlock : Je comprends, elle ne veut pas avoir l’impression d’être acheté. Je la laisse faire selon son désir.  
Abi : Après avoir réglé je monte les escaliers précédant du pirate. Je le guide vers cette pièce où nous devons passer un petit moment de détente.  
Harlock : Mon œil apprécie cette croupe qui danse de droite à gauche dans ces escaliers. Je me délecte de cette vue qui réveille des désirs perdus depuis des lustres.

Abi : Aux claquements du verrou de la porte, je sursaute. Il a peur que je lui échappe pour fermer cette porte à double tour ? Je suis fébrile ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes. À vrai dire il m’impressionne, heureusement je tourne le dos à la porte, il n’a pas discerné ma faiblesse.  
Je vais déposer mes armes ici sur cette chaise.  
Harlock : Hé bien, ce sursaut indique qu’elle n’est pas très sereine à l’idée que je nous enferme dans cette chambre.  
Abi : Pour détendre l’atmosphère, enfin pour me détendre moi surtout, je vais lui proposer de boire un verre avant…, bien avant d’entreprendre ce qu’il m’a proposé sans détour.  
\- Tu veux boire un verre Franklin avant de commencer ?  
\- Non merci. Me répond-il.  
Harlock : De commencer quoi ? une partie jambe en l’air, non merci. Je la désire mais pas comme ça. Il faut que je sache ce qu’elle veut réellement. Elle a été franche avec moi dès le début en me dévoilant qu’elle cherchait un homme pour un besoin primordial de la race humaine.  
Elle a dévoré mes lèvres de ses grands yeux noirs, détaillés le moindre centimètre carré de mon visage. Je sais reconnaître le désir ou le besoin dans les yeux d’une femme. Je peux me tromper mais je ne laisserai aucune opportunité m’échapper de faire l’amour à cette femme si elle me dit qu’elle me désire.  
Je tente une approche délicatement.  
Abi : j’entends ses bottes sur le plancher, il vient vers moi. Très bien, je me déshabille. Ça fait des siècles que je n’ai pas pris de plaisir avec un homme. Oui, un acte sexuel me suffira, assouvir cet instinct animal mais il me donne envie de plus. Il me donne envie de lui.  
Je ne me fais pas d’illusions sur le déroulement de notre fin de soirée. Les hommes sont des rustres, violents, dénués tous sentiments. Ils ne pensent qu’à leurs désirs, le vôtre, ils s’en fichent. C’est moi qui mènerais la danse, il n’est pas question qu’il me domine. Il faut que je l’avertisse que s’il dépasse les limites que je lui impose sa vie sera menacée.  
\- je te préviens, je n’aime pas faire certaines choses, si tu insistes bêtement je te tue.  
Harlock : je cesse mon approche à sa menace. Si elle savait qui je suis, elle aurait certainement ravalé ses mots. Je la comprends, les hommes ne sont pas toujours tendre avec une femme.  
Mais mon intention n’est pas de lui faire du mal, juste de lui faire prendre du plaisir ! J’aspire avec qu’elle, approcher cet ultime plaisir qui ne peut se partager que dans l’amour. Je m’approche plus près encore.  
Je pose délicatement mes mains sur hanches puis tendrement mes bras viennent entourer sa taille. Je l’étreins sans force, juste assez pour que mon torse effleure son dos. J’enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux pour déposer un doux baiser sous son oreille.  
Abi : Mon corps à frémit lorsqu’il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses bras m’ont entourés comme si j’étais sa femme depuis toujours. Ce baiser-là, sous mon oreille, attise les braises de mon désir pour lui que j’essaie désespérément d’étouffer. Mon dieu ! Quelle douceur !  
Ravale ton gémissement de plaisir, cela ne va durer. Quand ta veste sera retirée il va se jeter sur toi comme les autres. S’il sent que tu le désires, il profitera la situation pour être entreprenant et un homme entreprenant de nos jours c’est risqué.  
Très bien, je pense que le moment est venu de me dévêtir.  
Harlock : Dans mon étreinte, Je la sens momentanément se laisser porter dans mes bras. Il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas senti le parfum d’une femme, et Abi sent particulièrement bon. Mais va-t-elle arrête de défaire les boutons sa veste ? J’aimerai personnellement m’en charger.  
\- Me permets-tu, de découvrir tes charmes par moi-même ?  
Abi : Je suis étonnée de sa demande, habituellement à peine dévêtue, les hommes se jettent sur vous comme un animal. Il me tire par l’épaule droite m’incitant à lui faire face. Il me dévisage avec un sourire d’ange.


	3. Chapter 3

Abi : Le contrôle de la situation m’échappe. J’essaie malgré tout de ne pas me laisser submerger par mon envie, de lui. Je dessine du regard les lignes sensuelles de sa bouche tandis qu’il retire ma veste. Le regard fixe sur mes lèvres, il descend la fermeture éclair de mon pull thermolactyl jusqu’à mi poitrine.   
Simplement excitant quand il retire ses gants avec les dents. Je perçois son envie dans son œil gauche. Le feu contenu dans mon bas ventre est prêt à envahir mon corps tout entier.   
Son regard sur moi me gêne, sa sensualité me dérange. J’étouffe une fois de plus mon plaisir. Ma pauvre Abi tu vas sombrer au fait d’avoir pensé qu’il pourrait te faire l’amour comme un homme, un vrai, qui se soucie de toi et qui…, laisse tomber.   
Harlock : Je l’incite avec une main douce sur l’épaule à se tourner vers moi. Ses joues ont rosi, ce qui me fait sourire. Après avoir dégrafé l’interminable boutonnière de sa veste, je lui ôte avec douceur. Je fixe ses lèvres avec gourmandise en baissant la fermeture de son pull jusqu'à mi poitrine.  
Mon œil à cet instant doit être des plus vicieux en apercevant ces petits centimètres carrés de peau frissonnants. Sans contrôle, ma langue glisse entre mes lèvres qui se mouillent de désir pour elle. Mes lèvres se pincent et je déglutis la salive en excès sous ma langue. Je crois que la faim s’est emparée de moi.  
D’entrevoir le creux de ses seins, ma virilité est beaucoup trop à l’étroit maintenant dans mes sous-vêtements. Je veux m’aventurer dans ce gouffre appétissant.   
Elle me dévore des yeux lorsque je retire mes gants l’un après l’autre avec les dents et le moment est sublime. Je saisis dans ses grands yeux noirs qu’elle me veut moi, moi qui suis aujourd’hui, qu’un simple pirate sans navire.   
Abi : le bout de ses doigts s’insinue dans l’échancrure de mon pull. La caresse qui s’en suit, sur mes rondeurs de femme, me procure un délicieux frisson. Il m’embrasse sur l’épaule après m’avoir tendrement dépourvu de mon pull.   
Je vais craquer, c’est un véritable supplice lorsque que ses lèvres empruntent le chemin de mon oreille. Le gémissement de plaisir que je tenais prisonnier dans le fond de ma gorge il y a quelques instants, se libère.   
Ses paumes m’effleurent des épaules aux coudes puis me dépose passionnément, un baiser dans le creux du cou. Je ne peux plus résister à la sensualité de cet homme. J’enfouis mes doigts dans sa crinière désordonnée emprisonnant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.  
Je penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour m’offrir son cou. Sans résistance, il se laisse guider. Sous sa mâchoire inférieure, à pleine bouche, je l’embrasse. Dans mon baiser, je le goûte du bout de la langue et suçote légèrement sa peau frémissante.  
Je le dépossède de sa veste, c’est à mon tour de le découvrir. Je saisi son pull-over ancré dans sa ceinture et je tire le tissu. Il enroule sa tête dans ses épaules pour facilité le retrait de ce vêtement superflu à mon gout maintenant.  
Son torse est à nu, sublime. Je n’aurai jamais imaginé un aussi bel homme sous ces vêtements. Des épaules larges, une poitrine aux muscles ronds et charnus. Une taille fine et un bas ventre divinement sculpté. Ce thorax une véritable tentation à laquelle je n’ai nulle envie de résister.   
Je le sens vibrer et frissonner à chaque fois que mes lèvres ou mes mains touchent sa peau. Je l’entends respirer dans de profondes inspirations, expirer longuement, puis il m’enlace tendrement.  
Corps contre corps, je fonds littéralement dans les bras cet homme. Je me noie dans sa chaleur. Je crois que ce pirate en est un, un homme je veux dire. Sa douceur me chavire. Il vient de me donner plus de tendresse en quelques minutes que tous ceux qui ont eu l’occasion de me toucher auparavant.   
Harlock : Le bout de mes doigts qui s’est immiscé dans le creux sa poitrine lui procure une multitude de frissons. Je ne peux plus résister à l’envie de lui retirer son pull en lui donnant un baiser sur l’épaule courant jusqu'à son oreille. Ce qui lui arrache sa première plainte de plaisir. Ce gémissement éveille tous mes sens masculins, il me dit de poursuive mon assaut de tendresse pour la conquérir.  
Elle va me le donner son plaisir, elle va céder et s’offrir à moi. Je caresse ses bras de mes paumes en l’embrassant passionnément dans le cou. A ma grande satisfaction, la situation se renverse.   
C’est elle maintenant, qui m’embrasse dans le cou après avoir saisi une poignée de mes cheveux et penchée ma tête sur le côté pour s’en emparer. Touché, son baiser sous ma mâchoire augmente considérablement mon rythme cardiaque, il est un appel au désir. Je la laisse me conduire dans ses caresses.  
Ses mains s’agrippent à ma taille, elle me déleste de mon pull, je l’aide dans son initiative. Elle arpentent mon torse, qui ne cesse de faire grandir mon envie, mon envie de faire corps avec cette femme dans une étreinte exaltante et sensuelle. Elle me dévore la poitrine de baisers. Je me laisse manger, c’est si doux ! Je l’enlace précieusement dans mes bras.   
Coulé, Mon excitation est à l’extrême lorsque sa poitrine s’appuie contre mon torse. Il m’en faut plus, il me faut ses lèvres maintenant pour libérer ma passion pour elle.   
Avant une permission s’impose, je veux l’embrasser et lui faire l’amour comme un beau diable mais ce n’est pas ce qu’Abi désirait lorsque nous avons fait connaissance. Si ce n’est pas son désir, je n’ai plus le choix que de la laisser partir à la recherche de ses envies. Je prends son doux visage entre mes mains.  
\- Puis-je prendre tes lèvres ou bien est-ce l’une des choses que tu détestes.  
\- pourquoi ? Que me donnes-tu en retour Franklin ?  
\- Si tu ne le sais pas, ton corps lui, l’a deviné.  
Abi : Son œil gauche couleur de l’envie m’engloutit littéralement à cet instant. Je lutte contre mes émotions, j’essaie désespérément de ne pas mêler de sentiments à cette situation qui me déroute.  
Je suis étourdi, tout mon corps brûle pour ce pirate. Il a pris le dessus sur moi c’est évident. Il a réussi à faire baisser ma garde par de simples caresses, j’abandonne.  
Harlock : Depuis combien de temps un homme n’a-t-il pas fait l’amour à cette femme ? Qu’attend-elle de moi ? Certainement pas ce qu’elle m’a avouée au début de notre rencontre, son corps me dit autre chose.   
S’abandonner à l’autre dans une étreinte sensuelle et enivrante, sait-elle ? Je vais lui donner tout le désir que j’ai pour elle. Je vais gouter ses lèvres puisque ses yeux me disent, sans vraiment qu’elle le sache, qu’elle est à moi ce soir.  
Abi : Je le saisis par la nuque et je l’attire plus près. Ses mains d’homme, larges, épaisses, enveloppent mon visage, elles sont si tendres. Ma bouche s’entrouvre pour l’accueillir. Mes lèvres sont caressées de son souffle saccadé, chaud. L’impatience d’obtenir un baiser de mon pirate me brûle le corps mais il résiste, alors j’ouvre les yeux. Il m’énerve, je crois qu’il prend plaisir à me faire languir.  
\- je voudrai te faire l’amour, est-ce une chose que tu déteste Abigail ?  
\- Arrête de jouer, tu as compris que je te voulais.  
\- j’attendais simplement que tu me le dises. Je te veux également mais pas dans un ébat froid et sans émotion.  
\- Alors plus de questions Franklin, les choses sont claires maintenant. Je suis à toi ce soir, toute à toi.  
Harlock : Dans un effleurement ma bouche joue avec la commissure de ses lèvres. Je la regarde là, les paupières fermées, la bouche entrouverte. J’attends, je me délecte de son envie de moi, je la sens trembler contre moi, de plaisir.   
Ma virilité frétille, l’envie qu’elle soit à moi ce soir devient tyrannique, je ne peux plus me retenir, les braises incandescentes enfouies dans mes entrailles vont s’embraser lorsque mes lèvres toucheront les siennes. Je ne pourrai plus faire machine arrière, Je n’aurai plus le choix que de lui faire l’amour comme jamais peut-être, elle ne l’a connu.  
Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, désormais prisonniers de notre étreinte, elle est à moi, je suis à elle. Je vais assouvir ses désirs. Je veux qu’elle se plaigne de mes caresses sensuelles qui la harcèlent, qu’elle me supplie d’arrêter mes baisers fougueux qui torturent son corps, la faire se cambrer entre mes coups de reins. Enfin, entendre mon nom lorsque je lui offrirai la petite mort.  
Je mordille sa lèvre inférieure que j’enveloppe de ma bouche et je goute cette délicate texture, veloutée à souhait. Ses lèvres se referment légèrement sur les miennes, un délice ! L’envie de m’aventurer plus profondément me persécute alors je l’embrasse de nouveau. Je caresse du bout de la langue le bord intérieur de ses lèvres puis plus loin, derrière la ligne de ses dents, je la visite.  
Elle vient à ma rencontre, m’entraînant voluptueusement dans une danse tourbillonnante, je soupire d’aise. De ma gorge, s’échappe un râle de plaisir. Je vais l’allonger là, sur ce lit. Elle me rend fou.  
L’une de mes mains sur son visage s’enfouie dans ses cheveux noirs comme l’ébène. Je les caresse de plus en plus frénétiquement, je les serre puis les desserrent entre mes doigts. Mon autre main descend sur ses reins, je l’attire un peu plus contre moi, pour que mon intimité se frotte entre ses hanches. Mes envies, haaa ! mes envies, d’elle, me font devenir plus dur encore au point de me faire mal. Je la veux maintenant, tout de suite.  
Abi : Ses lèvres jouent avec le coin de ma bouche qui s’entrouvre par le plaisir. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer le baiser qu’il va me donner, mon corps trémule à cette pensée. Mon impatience est à son comble lorsque, enfin nos bouches se rencontrent. Le frisson de ce baiser à peine évaporé que s’en suit un deuxième plus intense lorsqu’il mordille ma lèvre inférieure avec subtilité.  
Ma bouche est de nouveau prise par mon pirate plus, intime. La délicieuse intrusion de sa langue qui chatouille l’intérieur de mes lèvres est excitante. Je l’attends, je le laisse m’explorer à sa convenance.  
Il franchi la ligne de mes dents, caresse l’intérieur de ma joue. Je le rejoins pour le goûter davantage. J’ai chaud, très chaud. Dans mes veines le désir se déverse dans mon corps tel un torrent en crue.   
Je ressens toute la force de cet homme. Sa mâchoire puissante qui me guide dans notre baiser, sa main qui fouille mes cheveux avec de plus en plus d’impatience.   
J’entends le grognement de plaisir étouffé dans sa gorge. Je me cambre lorsque sa main chute vers le bas de mon dos et se stoppe là dans le creux de mes reins. Puis je sens toute la virilité de l’homme sur mon bas ventre quand il m’étreint un peu plus encore contre lui. Je suis à bout de souffle, je m’arrache à ce baiser. Lui aussi est haletant et son regard est presque effrayant tant le désir est perceptible.   
Il pourrait me briser d’une main. Mais ce soir il va me donner la mort, la douce et agréable mort du plaisir extrême.   
\- Abi, je vais t’étendre sur ce lit, j’ai trop faim de toi maintenant.


End file.
